Mikado, Kida, and a Snuggie
by kaworuFanboy
Summary: Mikado and Kida are friends with benefits, and during this particular sleepover, Kida attempts to make Mikado laugh with the aid of a snuggie.  It fails, but it ends up nicely enough.  YAOI/BL KidaxMikado; slight foreplay, implied sex.


Mikado, Kida, and a Snuggie

A/N: There is no possible way for me to own DuRaRaRa or its characters because I am not capable of making a coherent story out of Dickensian elements. (I'm working on it but to no avail u_u In any case I have nothing to do with DRRR besides being a fan ^_^) Also, I'm going off of what I know of the anime and the 1st volume of the light novel.

KidaxMikado (because they are surprisingly cute together) and a snuggie, because I am fond of BL crack but will avoid writing it for now. Also, they're more "friends with benefits" here. IDK _

Rating: PG 14? A bit of foreplay and implied sex.

It really was awesome to live on your own, Kida decided. Although his family didn't meddle in his life much, he led an awkward and cautious sort of independent teen life at home. Thankfully, because Mr. and Mrs. Kida didn't look after him very strictly, they willingly allowed their Masaomi-kun to stay the weekend at his good, clean-cut friend Ryuugamine Mikado's apartment every so often.

It was just such a weekend in the early, chilly spring. To be precise, it was exactly two years since Mikado had moved to Ikebukuro and all the interconnected madness started. Kida only knew this from the circled date on a shabby calendar nailed to the wall next to Mikado's computer.

_Leave it to Mikado to remember such a thing. _ Kida smiled when he noticed it. After turning back to the interior of the room, hands on hips, duffel bag on shoulder, he stretched and yawned happily to Mikado,

"Ha~hn, I'm so glad we graduate next year and can just live, no more stupid school. Hit on all the women I want, all day. Yup."

Mikado, returning from the kitchen (he had upgraded apartments to a one-room+kitchen+private bathroom arrangement as of last summer when he just couldn't stand living in a dingy one-room-only deal any longer, and had obtained some money by coaching a peewee baseball league over the summer break), smiled apathetically at his friend before apologizing and quickly explaining,

"Sorry Kida-kun, I need to stop by the convenience store real quick and get some toilet paper. It'll only take a minute, so you can set your stuff up while I'm gone."

"Nn, okay," Kida nodded, "But don't forget the porn, you always forget the porn." He added jokingly. Well, half jokingly. The point was they'd always talk about it but never got around to actually buying the magazines when they saw them. It could have been a sort of judgmental aura emanating from each other that they were afraid of, but oddly enough it didn't stop them from experimenting and fooling around with each other at night.

Mikado rolled his eyes and left for the drugstore a street corner away. Kida hopped 5 bunny hops to where Mikado's futon was rolled up and set his duffel bag down. Crouching down, he unzipped it and pulled out the haphazardly packed essentials. Clothes, pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste, Tag spray, cell phone charger, and a SNUGGIE. Yes, a snuggie. He grinned deviously, holding it up like it was a spectacularly patterned kimono on display for auction, except it had hokey Bengal tiger stripes on it and there was NO WAY he'd give up this marvel of an infomercial product.***

Dashing to the door (eleven steps away) he looked out the peephole to make sure Mikado wasn't returning too soon. Assured that the coast was clear, Kida giggled to himself and pranced back to his duffel bag and tiger-striped snuggie. He'd been formulating this practical joke for the past two weeks, so it was SURE to get the ever-unable-to-get-his-jokes-Mikado to crack up and finally agree that yes, Kida Masaomi was AWESOME and FUNNY and a GREAT guy to potentially date. _Because why WOULDN'T you tell others about such a charismatically silly escapade?_ Despite the 14 days of planning he didn't consider that some might consider the forthcoming prank a bit perverted.

He excitedly stripped himself naked, flinging his clothes carelessly to the side, and donned his snuggie in the correct fashion, making sure to cover up his shoulders, and sat on the floor, and started playing a game on his cellphone.

Seven minutes and eleven failed levels later, Kida heard Mikado's door unlocking and opening. His friend had made it back quite swiftly indeed, along with the intended toilet paper. Upon entering, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared incredulously at Kida.

"…"

Kida gave him a smile that would sell millions of Happy Meals if advertised to impressionable young children.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS KIDA-KUN?" Mikado shook his head disapprovingly, "A SNUGGIE. REALLY. I don't know if having Elvis's face on instead would be gaudier but actually I guess this is less disturbing…*sigh*" The brunette rubbed his eyes and temple, at a loss for any sort of further reaction. Although…

_Huh? Normally Kida-kun would be complaining right about now, for not getting him and his jokes…In fact, he's still smiling?_

Kida Masaomi's plan was underway. While he'd hoped that just maybe Mikado would have busted up laughing when he saw him, everything was going according to plan A. All that needed to happen was for Mikado to walk over and rip the snuggie away from him. _Yessss._

Mikado tossed the bag of toilet paper over to the bathroom and indeed walked over to Kida, shaking his head in disdain again.

_Aha!_ _He's going to do it! _ Kida had to stop himself from giggling suspiciously.

"You're impossible you know that? Get that silly think out of my sight." Mikado tut-tutted while grabbing a hold of the fleece loosely embracing his friend's shoulders. He dramatically flung it behind him, planning on threatening to throw it out the window in a moment but of course just have Kida-kun stuff it back into his bag, but—

Kida's smile widened, however impossible that seemed, because in a split second, Mikado's face, even his ears, turned bright red, and he stood frozen in place, hands stuck in throwing-something-fairly-large-over-your-shoulder-position.

The next moment, Mikado's abnormal fight-or-flight response had to act in one of three ways to this situation. Kida had seen this process enough over the years to know which three they would be:

Run away

Do something pretty Boss

Have no freaking clue what to do and laugh in shock.

Kida had been planning on option number three, but like the fate of a Price Is Right contestant, didn't get it.

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikado practically screeched.

"Ahahaha! Aww, cummon Mikado! You're supposed to laugh, you know, cuz this is funny and ridiculous and stuff!" Kida was a bit hurt, after two weeks of planning he felt like a failure, but he laughed anyway.

"YOUR BUTT IS TOUCHING MY FLOOR. YOUR BALLS ARE TOUCHING MY FLOOR. FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES KIDA-KUN, YOUR DICK IS TOUCHING MY FLOOR!"

"Ah, but you've never complained when they were touching your bedsheets, or your as-"

"AUCKH!" Mikado roared.

"-for that matter…" Kida trailed off. "Mikado, you're no fun."

Mikado seethed quietly for a minute or two while Kida pouted in the nude. He realized that Kida's clothes were lying on top of his computer, and his underwear was hanging from the same nail the calendar was supported on. He sighed. _Why didn't I catch that before?_

Miraculously, the absurdity of the situation dawned on the brunette. Kida brightened up upon hearing a chuckle escape his offended friend.

"Oh, Kida-kun, you…you're _ludicrous_." Mikado plopped himself down, facing Kida.

"Huh?"

"You're retarded." And another chuckle.

"Oh," he chuckled too, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm never going to really make you laugh am I?"

"We'll see." Mikado smiled. Kida was truly unfathomable sometimes. "But, hey, Kida-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I brought you some porn this time."

"EH? Hahaha, now you've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"You're telling me you actually picked up a dirty magazine and bought it? Man, I wish I'd been there to see that! But, knowing you, I bet all the girls look like Anri-chan, huh? I don't blame you there but you can't forget about variety man-"

"Oh, just shut up," Mikado furrowed his eyebrows and smiled, "And I didn't say that I bought a magazine or movie or anything."

"Wait, how does that make sense?"

"Well…" Mikado's complexion had returned to normal by now, only to flush a bit when he said this and avoided his friend's eyes for a second. In the next moment, Kida realized that his normally timid friend's reaction to the whole snuggie prank turned out to be the second option.

Brunette and blonde looked straight into each other's eyes, cinnamon brown irises mesmerized by steel blue as their owner deliberately stripped himself of his shirt. A very caught off guard Kida sent Mikado an unexpectedly subtle questioning look, answered by equally surprising resolve. _Something Boss_ Kida inhaled sharply. Mikado reached out for Kida's hand, and by the wrist, lead it to his chest.

"Touch me, Kida." Mikado commanded airily.

"S-s-sexy…" Kida accidentally said instead of thought. Luckily it didn't ruin the moment and Mikado relaxed into the path Kida's hand created across his torso.

Soon enough, the friends found themselves kissing hungrily on top of the snuggie, Kida buck naked as before, having discarded Mikado's pants but not yet tackling the underpants. Bumping and grinding still felt glorious, and besides, they had the entire weekend to rough and tumble like this together.

_No, we've got more than the weekend, we've got our entire friendship over the next…20? 30 or more years. Until we're too old and tired to have sex, then we'll just be two old geezers who can hang out and goof off and stuff. Yup._ Kida trailed off in his thoughts as he fell asleep.

A/N: Well now that I've written what was supposed to be a oneshot, I have the urge to make a second chapter/sequel! Boy, it always turns out that way for me =_=' . Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
